


莲燕 | 菲林

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: Female China/Female Macau (Hetalia), 牡丹莲 - Relationship, 莲燕
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	莲燕 | 菲林

发梢隔着衣服搔过肩胛，王莲镜轻轻甩头晃了晃头发，将一侧发丝绕到耳后，低头去看王春燕递向她的屏幕。

橙黄弥漫的卧室里，穿上宽松衬衣的自己倚靠床头，一半沉入暗色，一半映出窗外斜阳照进的明亮暖调，指尖抚上发尾，抬起眼，在看手机镜头后的王春燕。

她趁王春燕凑过来一起看效果的时候按了按恋人的指尖，接着是对方了然的笑声，温热唇瓣旋即在她颊边留下淡淡的濡湿。王莲镜喜欢与她这样啄吻，在慵懒闲适的气氛渐进至浓稠顶点的时候，让唇舌缓慢触碰暧昧，不是火热交缠，亦不似蜻蜓点水，是老电影里拉长的慢镜头，捻着发丝划过指尖，用轻柔而绵延的碰触延续言语里的话题。

王莲镜的手挨着抱在自己腰间的手臂，理理垂在眼前的发丝，向王春燕瞧去，只消思忖一会儿，便拿起相机：我想这样拍。

却先吻住了自己的恋人。

卧室有些朝向西南，即便隔着淡色窗帘，硕大的明亮飘窗轻易就能转映出傍晚艳霞的景象，伴随着最后时刻的斜阳光照，赶上日子正好的时候，能坐在窗边看完整场日落。今天的橘红霞光大片大片铺在床单上，躺在床上的王春燕微微眯着眼，发丝绕成柔软弧度，王莲镜透过视窗看她望过来的眼神，她情不自禁微抬起手伸向镜头，王莲镜摁下快门的动作一滞，立刻把相机放在一边，俯下去亲吻扬起的嘴角。

皮肤渴望相贴，紧密粘连是一再的亲吻引出的走向，两只手一同探往彼此的腰间，然后默契地笑起来。王春燕在轻微呼吸声里听见轻吻落在锁骨上的摩挲，手跟着环在王莲镜的颈后，抬起手臂的动作带起了宽松的衣服下摆，更方便了恋人的手心贴进来慢慢地抚摸；而王春燕在那抚摸游至胸脯前微微探身，手指间还绕着王莲镜的长发，舌尖比柔软爱语更快钻出，滑进对方的口腔。

她转而坐在王莲镜腿上，调整了个舒服些的姿势，手撑着王莲镜的腿，更显主动，散乱的长发在先前被她都拨在一边，成了灿烂红光下自然修饰成的侧影。王春燕在这片光里对她笑笑，漂亮得叫人失焦：“你一直很喜欢拍这样的我。”

无需回想太多，答案就已经是肯定的。恋爱中的第一套照片，来自举着手机的无意抓拍，定格住的王春燕侧着脸对上飘窗外，下颌至肩颈的线条流畅而柔美，面对窗外景致一副空灵且无虑的模样。她应了王莲镜叫出的一声昵称，凑过去看，情侣间温热的身体亲密倚靠便更易升温，王莲镜占了先机去吻她，之后的往来便全凭直觉，只留仅有的理智确认彼此反应，而确认后的唯一事实是双方都在渴求进一步的亲昵。

王春燕松松盘起的长发在那之后已散乱铺开，发尾余留盘起时的微卷弧度，缠绕着与王莲镜共同享有缠绵中的心思，湿润的，依恋的，是皮肤触碰就有电流，仅仅对视就好似千万句告白，而深吻和更亲密的探入是更多的锦上添花。

王莲镜回想着那些照片里晨间朦胧的青绿色调，是房间里的绿植，摆在恋人模糊的身形前做构图的遮挡；而此刻，倾洒得过分热情的夕照让房间里一切都清晰可辨，不似午间日光般霸气得叫人睁不开眼，而是锐利兼顾柔软，用浸在爱意里的笔触将每处线条细细勾勒，笔尖在彼此手里，情动时处处深入。

黏湿的低喘里混杂着轻笑，王春燕搂住王莲镜，在电暖与床褥的庇护里闹出些微汗湿，低头迎着对方的吻时替她把颊侧的发丝拨开理好，那双明亮眼睛看过来时，眼波里只映着一个人。她满意地抿嘴笑起来，在心里恣意勾画，握着发束咬着发圈的王莲镜，或是对着墙面夕照伸出手的王莲镜，低头的，微笑的，若有所思的，最后随心意做出的最自然动作，是梳理着头发，下意识便在看手机后面框出画面的自己。

她与同处浪潮的恋人又结束一个深吻，贴合处的紧密契合生出百般婉转的低吟。王春燕眯着眼去够王莲镜的腰背，恰巧被此刻余晖留下温暖印记，她想，那道橙红的轨迹一定很好看。

于是她笑着去逗卧在身侧的王莲镜：“寿星，别只顾着拍我呀。”低喘带出些潮气，软绵绵地，轻飘飘扑在颈间的皮肤，只剩下暖热。王莲镜也笑，顾不及发丝凑到脸上的散乱，下一个吻又在挑起低缓的前奏。

冬季夕照转瞬即逝，因而弥足珍贵。好在云霞的晕染足够长久，从灿金到橘黄，再渐进至舒缓的青蓝，还留有的大片暖色已减去浓烈，照进室内的彩光渐有夜幕的深色暧昧，能映出日光的墙面，已悄然暗下去。

卧室里没开灯，两个人靠在一块，呼吸低柔且安稳，抓住稍纵即逝的日影尾巴随心留下脸贴脸的合照，之后便任余晖点点散去，暮色沉沉，指尖还扣在一起，做不分割的整体。王春燕在指尖绕了几圈发丝，微闭着眼，不管室内渐浓的黑暗，凭记忆握起王莲镜锁骨前，那条初见起便戴着的项链，轻轻一吻。

在又一次被抱紧前，爱语在彼此耳畔印得格外清晰：“莲镜，生日快乐。”

FIN.

2020.12.20


End file.
